bajo el filo de la pasión
by blackmiko1
Summary: en la época feudal existían tres mujeres sumamente hermosas, eran tan peligrosas que se las comparaba con el ejercito chino dos de ellas deberán casarse con los hijos de la familia real vecino ¿que es lo que sucedera?
1. chapter 1 :noticia dificil

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Bajo el filo de la pasión

Una noticia difícil

En la época feudal donde reinaban las guerras y los problemas. En esta época solo importaba el más fuerte y el que tenga más tierras por lo cual era una lucha constante. Todas sin sentido alguno que terminaban en terribles pérdidas.

A lo lejos se podía ver un gran castillo que era resguardado tanto por humanos como youkais, ya que en el reino se mantenía una alianza con el gran general inu no taisho. Se sabía que a cambio de la protección de los youkais se les daba mercadería exclusiva y muy difícil de conseguir. El inmenso castillo se encontraba en la ciudad capital, sus fronteras eran protegidos por inquebrantables muros.

En este castillo vivía una pequeña familia el rey Takeo Higurashi con sus tres hijas Kikyo la mayor con 20 años luego le seguía Kagome con 18 años y la más pequeña Sango con 17.

En esta reino falta la reina, Naomi , ya que murió cuando iba a dar a luz a su cuarto hijo, Souta.

Por obvias razones de falta de un hombre en la familia Kikyo, Kagome y Sango tuvieron que ser entrenadas en las artes del combate las tres eran las guerreras mas fieras de toda la región .

Kikyo era experta en el uso de la espada al igual que en el sai, katana, kusarifundo, kusara-kama, ninjato, y kerimuda. En la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era de las mejores al igual que sus hermanas. Kikyo tenía poderes espirituales pero no los utilizaban ya que su corazón no era puro para poder utilizarlos. Sus ropajes de guerras consistían en un haori blanco con mangas justas no tan holgadas, una armadura junto con hombreras de color violeta oscura, con los bordes, y, algunos grabados plateados, un obi largo que ajustaba el traje a sus curvas y una larga pollera bordo con una tiara plateada (por elección propia)y con un rubí incrustado en el medio de esta. Ella era llamada la princesa despiadada. Kikyo tenía el cabello negro como la noche completamente liso más largo de las rodillas pero no le llegaba a los talones. Su mirada era café fría y calculadora, carente de sentimientos y la única que puede hacerla sonreír eran sus hermanas .

Kagome era una experta en el arco y flecha, en el uso de la espada, sai, katana, ninjato, shuriken, kunai, tanto y kama. A diferencia de Kikyo ella tenía poderes espirituales y era una sacerdotisa todos los desde desde los 6 años entrenaba para ello. Era la mejor en el arco y flecha. En cambio de su hermana el arma que menos usaba era la espada, ella prefería esconder bajo sus ropas las armas que ya fueron nombradas ((salvo la espada y el arco y el carcaj con flechas). Su traje de guerra eran compuestas por un haori blanco, al igual que su hermana, con mangas justas no tan holgadas con una armadura, y, hombreras azules con los bordes, y, grabados de color dorado, un obi larguísimo de color blanco que ajustaba sus ropajes a su cuerpo esbelto una pollera roja y por ultimo una tiara dorada con diamantes incrustados y al medio un zafiro. Kagome tenía el cabello negro azabache más bajo de las caderas no le llegaba a las rodillas con traviesos rizos al final de sus largos cabellos. Sus ojos eran de un expresivo y hermoso color chocolate a diferencia de su hermana ella era muy impulsiva y con un gran temperamento. Ella era apodada la doncella de las mil cuchillas.

Y por último la menor de las hermanas Sango cabellos castaños liso le llegaba a la cintura. Ella tenía un color de ojos café claro ella era muy expresiva al igual que Kagome y muy impulsiva. A diferencia de sus hermanas ella era una exterminadora y era una experta en utilizar un boomerang (giganta que ella lo llamaba Hiraikotsu) y en el uso de la katana y todas las armas de los exterminadores. Su ropa de guerra consistía en un haori blanco con mangas justas una armadura color plateada con bordes y grabados dorados con un largo obi blanco que ajustaba a sus curvas la armaduras y por ultimo una larga pollera rojo oscuro. Ella era apodada la Exterminadora.

Las tres hermanas eran las que lideraban los ataques de guerra pero solo Sango y Kagome eran las que los planeaba.

Era un hermoso día en el gran castillo los criados andan para aquí y para allá estaban alborotados. Las tres princesas fueron despertadas por los atolondrados por lo que las princesas bajaron con sus armas y trajes de guerra.

Una vez abajo se vio a los terratenientes del reino vecino, de las tierras del oeste, padre las miró con una mirada seria y pensativa, cuando las princesas bajaron el ambiente se tensó.

**-**buenos días hijas-saluda amablemente el anciano.

-buenos días padre- saludan al unisono las tres princesas haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto.

-nos llamabas padre- se aventuró a decir Kikyo con una voz firme pero con un deje de duda.

-hijas- hizo una pausa para intentar preparar terreno para lo que vendría- he estado hablando con el general inu no taisho y hemos decidido fortalecer nuestra alianza casándolas con sus tres hijos ellos vendrán esta noche a cenar- sentenció el anciano rey recibiendo una helada mirada de Kikyo (da miedo), una furiosa de Kagome y una sorprendida de sango.

-¿qué?- gritaron eufóricas las dos princesas menores, mientras Kikyo puso una mirada mas furiosa- ¿padre esto no es un poco precipitado?-dice Kikyo manteniendo su semblante calmado pero con un tono de duda en su pregunta.

-no y así será sé que no les gusta hijas pero estamos en situaciones extremas-viendo como los semblantes de sus rostros.

Luego de esto sucedió algo parecido en las tierras del oeste.

hola espero que les haya gustado

por favor comenten

Duras palabras

-QUEEEEEEEE-dice un furioso albino

-se que no te gusta pero así será y no puedes hacer nada-asevera el padre del albino

-pero recuerdame por que seshomaru no se casa-dice desesperado el joven

por que no queremos que la princesa muera en la noce de bodas -sentencia el mas anciano-

-pero-intenta salvarse el albino

-pero nada-dice el rey

-calla primo puede que sea algo bueno-dice poniendo su mejor sonrisa pervertida

-cállate maldito pervertido-

Una vez todo listo bajan las hermanas higurashi primero Kikyo con un kimono negro can flores rojas del infierno y un obi rojo que ajustaba perfectamente el kimono a su un ligero toque de sombra y los labios color rojo sangre y con el cabello recogido le daba un toque misterioso y seductor.

luego bajo Kagome con un kimono negro con pequeñas flores rojas, azules y amarillas, con un obi larguisimo color rojo que ajustaba el kimono a sus perfectas curvas. con sombra negra en los ojos y los labios de color rojo ruso. con un recogido de medio le daba un toque maduro y resaltaba su belleza.

y por ultimo Sango con un kimono de color agau claro que decendía de todos los tonos de ese color hasta quedar color azul flores azules marino estampadas en las mangas y el gi con un obi color verde petroleo, un ligero toque de sombre azul/celeste en sus ojos y brillo en sus labios, ella tenía el cabello suelto.

y una vez que llego la familia taisho pudieron cenar en paz excepto por las miradas de inuyasha hacia kikyo, de kagome a inuyasha y de miroku a sango.

esto no paso desapercibido por la familia así que decidieron hacer algo respecto.

una vez terminada la cena tuvieron que elegir con que princesa se van a casar

-muy bien joven miroku a quien va a elegir-pregunta el anciano-yo elijo a la princesa Sango-tomando la mano de sango para atraerla a su lado.

-muy bien y tu joven inuyasha-pregunta con simpleza-yo elijo a kikyo.-dice mirando a kikyo

pero lo habíamos hablado cada hijo se casa con el que corresponde y como miroku es el menor se casa con sango la menor y a ti te toca casarte con ella.

-pero yo quiero a Kikyo a una mujer, no a una estupida niñata, una niña sin chiste que seguramente no sabe ni cocinar quiero a alguien que sea buena de día y buena de noche.-dice enojado pero al ver el rostro de la princesa se da cuenta de que es sumamente hermosa, y antes de decir nada la princesa se fue llorando, luego se acerco Kikyio y le dio una gran bofetada iba a preguntarle si tenía poderes espirituales pero vino Sango que parecía a punto de ir a buscar su Hiraikotsu y partirse lo en la cabeza pero se limito a abofetearlo.

Luego de las amenazas de su padre y de los insultos, golpes y casi estrangulamiento por parte de seshomaru y subió a disculparse cuando tocó la puerta tres veces y las ultimas dos mas largas

-pasa-se escuchó paso pensó verla tirada en el futón, con el kimono desarregado y el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara pero cuando logró divisarla fue detras del biombo y luego cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

-sabes Sango no se que me llamo la atención de ese chico tal vez su hermosa cabellera plateada, o sus lagunas doradas, o tal vez sus tiernas orejitas- dice la chica mientras se sacaba su kimono para luego quitarse el interior el luchaba para que no se notara su excitación debido a la hermoas figura de la princesa.

-es como si su nombre se quedara gabado a fuego en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, en mi alma,-dice deslizando el ultimo kimono Inuyasha ya no podía mas quería romper el biombo y marcarla como si se lamentaba de haberle decido que era una niña sin chiste.

luego la preincesa salio con el kimono de dormir y salió sin verlo.

-sebes con lo patán y arrogante tendre que resignarme a...-cuando se dió vuelta para ver a su hermana se quedo helada.

iba a decir algo cuando un grito muy agudo hizo que se tirara al piso y quisiera quedarse sordo.

kagome le tiro el espejo que tenia en la mano que lo dejo aturdido al darse cuenta del supuesto daño que le hizo se acerco a ely acaricio su coronilla hasta toparse con sus orejas a las cual acarició con el se dejo querer y comenzó a ronronear hasta quese dió cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en el regazo de la joven miko y el separó apenado y se disculpó

luego la puerta fue arrancada y alli estaba Kikyo como protagonista y antes de poder decir algo le dio una tremenda estocada que le fue dificil de esquivar y tuvo que aterrizar lejos de ellas.

holaaaa espero que les guste

comenten plis y si no les gusta comenten lo que no les gustO ASI PUEDO HACER ALGO MEJOR


	2. chapter 2 : planes de guerra

Les recuerdo los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko-sama

Planes de guerra

Quedo impresionado nunca pensó en la agilidad que tenia Kikyo se podría decir que hasta le está dando miedo.

-como te atreves a hacer llorar a mi hermana y ahora a molestarla-dice una Kikyo que parece estar a punto de tirársele encima- yo no hice nada yo toque la puerta pase y se estaba cambiando y como buen caballero la esperé y cuando me vio gritó nada más.- se defiende el albino.

-calma hermana-dice una Kagome serena – y además si me hubiera molestado me hubiera encargado yo- dice simplemente Kagome.

-Pero si no puedes agarrar ni una espada-dice arrogantemente el albino-no me provoques- dice la miko de una manera sombría erizándoles los cabellos a todos los presentes incluso a la familia taisho que llego sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-ja pues pruébamelo-dice con sorna y burla el joven-lo lamentaras-dice mientras un aura sagrada muy poderosa la rodea haciendo que Inuyasha de unos pasos hacia atrás-no conoces el poder de un sacerdotisa furiosa-dice la morocha asfixiando con su aura al albino-una… sacerdotisa- dice confundido para luego dejarse caer la familia a regañadientes lo levanta y lo regaña ya que este recupera el sentido muy bien- debemos irnos-dice inu no taisho-mañana pasaremos a buscarlas princesas -dice haciendo una reverencia Izayoi.

Pero antes de que los salude un soldado aparece dándole noticias (al oído) que ni la familia youkai escucho.

-Me temo que no podrá ser-dice endureciendo sus facciones- ¿Por qué querida?-pregunta Izayoi con dulzura- debemos prepararnos para la guerra-dice secamente. Dejando a todos sorprendidos-Sango y yo debemos planear el ataque-dice la azabache-podemos ayudarlas si desean.-dice sorprendiendo aún más a todos.

Les agradeceríamos eso.-interviene Kikyo-esa bien mañana en la mañana estaremos por aquí.


	3. Chapter 3: observandote

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko-sama

Observándote

Está bien aquí estaremos-asegura seshomaru-¿estaremos?- pregunta el albino confundido- si estaremos-dice secamente seshomaru-¿qué te ocurre primito acaso no quieres ayudar a tu futura esposa o no?-pregunta burlonamente Miroku a por cierto en donde carajos se había metido, en fin.- miroku si no quiere que te mate calla- dice fulminando con la mirada a su "querido´´ primo.-oye calma- dice miroku intentando zafarse de la próxima paliza que le proporcionará su primo.

Luego de los golpes que recibió Miroku en toda la cara por haber tocado lo no debido y planear las posiciones de guerra cada uno fue por su lado- Kikyo se quedó practicando, seshomaru en algún momento desapareció al igual que Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se fueron a caminar para conocerse mejor y yo me puse mi traje de sacerdotisa y me fui a la aldea que es una de las aldea más cercana a la ciudad ya que queda a cinco minutos caminando.

Y así se pasó la tarde entre vendajes y hierbas medicinales ya que aparecieron bastantes accidentas y enfermos.

Estaba en el campo de cultivo mientras sacaba las hierbas medicinales que le faltaban para luego regresar._ "me voy a casar con el príncipe Inuyasha pero ¿Por qué no estoy feliz?_' Pensaba la sacerdotisa que no había notado la presencia del albino que la estudiaba con la mirada. La había vigilado todo el día-_ ´´se ve que es una buena persona, tiene unas buenas curvas y es muy hermosa´´_-pensaba el albino que no se había dado cuenta que la miko ya se marchaba así que decidió hacer lo mismo .


	4. Chapter 4: la dura batalla

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko-sama

Una dura batalla

Ese día en ambos reinos fueron un caos total ya que sabían que una próxima guerra se acercaba los demonios del sur venían a atacar en castillo Higurashi.

Una vez toda preparados los dos ejércitos de soldados fueron reunidos en el reino Higurashi preparándose para la batalla. Ya todos preparados y con el ejército enemigo pisándoles los talones Kagome decidió darles unas palabras de aliento.

-soldados-hace una pausa- sé que esto es duro y muchos de nosotros tal vez no saldremos con vida del campo de batalla sin embargo los apoyaremos a todos a cada uno de ustedes, pero se creen capaces de defender el reino- esperando recibir una respuesta- si señor – exclaman todos al unisono- son consientes de que tal vez esta sea la última vez que vean a sus familia y seres queridos-hace una pausa pero es interrumpida por los soldados-si señor –exclaman nuevamente todos juntos.-son capaces de luchar hasta el cansancio solo para proteger este castillo-pregunta la azabache- si señor-nuevamente dicen los soldados- ¿caballeros que son capaces de hacer?-pregunta ella seriamente mientras todos se quedan en silencio salvo lo soldados-TODOOOO!-dicen eufóricos – ¿son fuerte? – pregunta entusiasmada-SIIIII!-dicen ellos-entonces…demuéstrenlo-grita ella corriendo hacia donde se veía que la puerta se abría para lanzarse ala batalla.


	5. Chapter 5:viendote luchar

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko-sama.

Viéndote luchar

Luego de salir del castillo se veía un gran y numeroso ejército Kikyo, Kagome y Sango se lanzaron a la batalla como si se tratara de un baile y no de una amenaza mortal pero estuvo viendo como Kagome luchaba y se sorprendió por la precisión y fuerza con la que lanzaba desde cuchillos a flechas hasta estrellas filosas. Por eso era llamada la doncella de las mil cuchillas.

Y luego vio como Kikyo luchaba y vio con que fuerza y velocidad lanzaba sus estocadas a diferencia con su hermana ella era mejor con la espada pero en lo demás Kagome era mejor, ahora veía porque era llamada la princesa despiadada.

Al terminar sus observaciones se concentro en sus enemigos porque casi era atravesado por uno.

Dos días pasaron ya desde la lucha habían perdido a seis de sus mejores soldados pero eso era poco ya que las princesas fueron las que casi hicieron todo.

Kagome y Sano se encargaron de avisar y consolar a las familias de los soldados

Estas habían quedado muy agradecidas por el apoyo de las princesas luego de la gran perdida.

Inuyasha había quedado sorprendido lo fieras que eran las hermanas en el combate pero sobre todo por Kagome ya que parece inocente para tener 18 años pero demostró todo lo contrario.

Kagome y Sango ya vivían en el castillo Taisho. Ese era un día hermoso y las princesas veían sus kimonos para su próxima boda su feliz boda.


	6. Chapter 6: ¿matrimonio feliz?

¿Matrimonio feliz?

Ya habían pasado los días y mañana se casaría con Inuyasha ya se llevaban bastante mejor su relación pero él quería a Kikyo y a veces era tan distante y frío.

-Sango-la llama la miko a la castaña-¿crees que esto es lo correcto?-pregunta la azabache-si es lo que tú quieres-dice a castaña-si pero- le dice a su hermana- el no me ama…-susurra inaudible la miko mientras miraba el correr del río. Ella vestía un kimono verde agua con flores azul marino y corales con el obi color coral. Mientras que Sango vestía un Kimono rosa eléctrico con flores celestes y un obi del mismo color.

Ya llego el gran día ya ha llegado no puedo creerlo me voy a casar con Inuyasha pero soy feliz él ha sido distante últimamente conmigo, claro por que el prefiere a Kikyo no a una estúpida como yo. Terminare de maquillarme y bueno me casaré. Bueno ya es hora.-pensaba la joven

La chica estaba vestida con un kimono color blanco que descendía a color dorado, de seda, con un obi dorado, un velo largo hasta el suelo y las sandalias plateadas. El cabello caía libremente por su espalda con un broche de oro de flor. No había palabras para describir tanta belleza. Era escoltada por Inu no Taisho quien vestía un haori color azul marino con un hakama gris y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Y por último el novio que esperaba de pie en el altar que vestía un haori y hakama de color negro con el obi corto de color negro también.

Hermosa es hermosa eran las únicas palabras que podía pensar Inuyasha en estos momentos ya que se quedo sin habla al verla tan hermosa.

Una vez en el altar el cura comenzó a decir lo que siempre se dice hasta llegar a la parte más importante. –Kagome higurashi usted acepta a Inuyasha Taisho como su esposo-pregunta el padre- acepto-dice firmemente la novia-y usted Inuyasha Taisho acepta como esposa a Kagome higurashi-pregunta al novio-acepto-dice secamente-pude besar a la novia-dicho eso Inuyasha tomo de la cintura a Kagome y la beso dulcemente que luego se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión.

Luego de la gran celebración se fueron a su ahora habitación.

Inuyasha comenzó a sacarse su haori con desgana y eso no paso desapercibido para Kagome. Entonces ella puso su mano sobre la suya-tranquilo ya sé que no lo quieres por eso iré a dormir a otra habitación-pero antes de llegar a la puerta el la tomo por el ante brazo y la atrajo a si estampando sus labios contra los suyos. Para luego recostarla y colocarse el arribe de ella.

Comenzó a abrir el kimono para luego quitar el interior y dejarla con una única besos luego bajaron a su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos haciéndola arquearse contra él. Luego paso a besar y mordisquear su cuello, ella acariciaba su espalda, para luego acariciar sus orejas con dulzura haciéndolo gemir.

Una de sus manos baja hasta su intimidad y la acaricia suavemente, haciéndola suspirar para luego introducir un dedo y luego dos más, haciéndola gritar. Después el la coloca sobre el-explora todo lo que quieras-dice con lujuria el hibrido y la miko acaricia y besa su pecho hasta llegar a los pezones masculinos haciéndolos gemir luego siguió bajando hasta su objetivo, su miembro erecto, primero lo acaricio con timidez pero luego lo hacía como un experta, el puso ambas manos en su cabeza pidiéndole lo que ella hará ahora.

Ella tomo el miembro erecto de su ahora esposo con su boca para lamerlo y acariciarlo haciendo de sus gemidos semi gritos. Luego el no soporto tanta tortura y buscó su boca torpemente pero con éxito. Y la penetro ella lanzó un grito de dolor y pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos pero Inuyasha comenzó a moverse suavemente para después tomar un poco de ritmo, y el dolor fue sustituido por una ola de placer ella comenzó a mover más rápido las caderas contra las de él, haciéndolo gemir.

Luego esos movimientos se convirtieron en embestidas para luego llevarlos al clímax para llevarlos a la cumbre del placer y así desplomarse los dos, Inuyasha se acomodo en el pecho de ella para dormir acurrucados toda la noche. Ahora se sentía la mujer


	7. Chapter 7 : Solitarias

Solitaria

Les recuerdo que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko-sensei.

(Punto de vista de Kagome)

Ya han pasado semanas de esa noche, que al menos me mostro cariño pero ahora esta distante, no me habla, y finge y le miente a su padre diciendo que está conmigo siempre pero no.

Yo no existo para el- Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan- exclama Sango sacándome de mis pensamientos.-¿En qué pensabas?- pregunta mi hermana menor.-En nada, en que estábamos.-digo yo y así seguimos nuestra conversación.

Luego de que pasamos un rato caminando por la aldea una mujer me pide ayuda diciendo que su padre se ha lastimado la pierna.

-Listo, señor Keiko vendré dentro de unos días a cambiar su vendaje-digo con dulzura a anciano herido.-Gracias sacerdotisa hasta luego.-Me despidió amablemente el hombre.-Hasta luego.-digo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

-Vamos a bañarnos Kagome-chan.-Me dice Sango llevándome hacia las aguas termales donde siempre nos bañábamos.-Sango-chan espera.-digo yo tratando de que disminuya la velocidad cosa que es inútil.

Luego de bañarnos y vestirnos seguimos caminando por la aldea hasta que vino un soldado.- Es usted la sacerdotisa Kagome y usted la exterminadora Sango.-Ambas asentimos.-Que es lo que se le ofrece.-pregunto amablemente.

-Vengo de una aldea que está a un día de aquí y estamos siendo atacados por demonios todos los días y necesitamos su ayuda.-Dice afligido el soldado.-Muy bien iremos.-Digo cortante.-Pero Kagome-chan y si nos siguen por nuestro aroma, los demonios perro al darse cuenta que no estamos.-Dice mi hermana, haciendo que ya adopte una pose pensativa y le responda un poco después. Fácil, al bañarnos eliminamos nuestro olor. Esperen aquí.-Me fui para luego volver con una canasta de jazmines y comenzar a ocultarlos entre las casas hasta que a mi canasta solo le queda una rosa.

Saco la rosa de la canasta la dejo por ahí y comienzo a pasar la rosa por mi rostro, brazos y piernas teniendo cuidado con las espinas. Y hago el mismo procedimiento con mi hermana. Mi hermana me ve interrogante esperando la respuesta.-los confundiremos rastrearan el típico olor a jazmines que siempre llevamos.-Dicho esto la castaña asintió y nos fuimos de la aldea, nos esperaba un largo viaje.

-Oye, hermano, has visto a Sango.-pregunta el ojiazul al albino.-No, no la he visto, pensándolo bien, no he visto a la niña desde la mañana.-Dice el albino.-¿Niña?, yo veo que es toda una mujer y es muy hermosa.-Dice el pelinegro- Mujer, ja ni siquiera supo como darme placer como una verdadera mujer en la noche de bodas.-Dijo el albino aunque el sabía que todo lo que dijo era una mentira ella era una verdadera mujer pero su orgullo no se lo permite decirlo.-Lo que escuchamos nos decía lo contrario.-Dicho comentario hizo que el hanyou apartara la mirada sonrojado.

Al día siguiente…

-¡Donde están las princesas encuéntrenlas YAAA!-Grito Inu No Taisho enojado y preocupado a la vez. Ese día estaban todos buscando el rastro de las princesas y por fortuna para ellos encontraron el rastro de las princesas pero estaba esparcido por toda la aldea además en la aldea no estaba ellas y el rastro llegaba hasta ahí.

Luego de decirle toda la información al general siguieron buscando con muy poco éxito.

Mientras en la otra aldea…

-¡Hiraikotsu!-exclama la exterminadora lanzando su gran boomerang, mientras que la sacerdotisa estaba purificando a los demonios con sus flechas.

Pasaron las horas y los demonios no disminuían ellas estaban ya muy cansadas y con múltiples heridas.-Acabemos con esto de una vez.-Exclama la sacerdotisa mientras busca algo en su manga, ya no tenía más flechas tuvo que estar purificando a los demonios con pergaminos, conjuros, ataques, bolas de energía y campos de fuerza. Lo que saca de su manga es un rosario que ella rompe y lanza las cuentas al aire mientras recita un cantico y hace una extraña posición de manos.

Este conjuro nunca antes visto comenzó a desintegrar a todos los demonios sin piedad. Y luego de que todos los demonios fueran purificados, ella se desmayó ya que utilizó todo su poder espiritual y más de lo debido, además de estar herida había perdido mucha sangre. Luego la exterminadora corrió la misma suerte, haciendo que los aldeanos corrieran a socorrerlas y curarlas.

Luego de un día entero de esperar pacientemente que ellas despertaran lo hicieron. Primero la sacerdotisa y después la exterminadora. Una vez que se despidieron tuvieron que irse los aldeanos le regalaros caballos para ir a paso más veloz. Al anochecer se quedaron en una aldea, y mañana emprenderían viaje de nuevo pero algo extraño nuevamente pasó a la mañana siguiente.

-Maldición.- Dice la sacerdotisa tomándose el hombro ya que sus ropas comenzaron a teñirse de un color carmesí anunciando que la herida ha sido abierta.- Ya me están cansando estos malditos demonios.-Dijo la exterminadora repartiendo hiraikotasos.

Entonces de repente la miko lanza su última flecha al cielo con un pergamino en ella pero lo extraño era que había un circulo de piedras que la flecha al llegar a lo más alto y en el fin del cantico etas se comenzaron a elevar mientras giraban a su alrededor. Y los demonios se desintegraron inmediatamente.-Es el mismo conjuro de la otra vez. Pensó la exterminadora.-Detente Kagome-Chan.-Dijo intentando detener a su hermana pero ya era demasiado tarde todos los demonios se habían esfumado haciendo que sus heridas se abrieran y ella callera de rodillas.-Por suerte estos eran menos demonios, no tuve que usar tanto de mi poder espiritual.-susurró la sacerdotisa dirigiéndose a su hermana con pasos lentos y torpes pero luego fue ayudadas por las aldeanas a curar sus heridas y luego bañarse.

Luego de que le agradecieran la ayuda a la miko y a la exterminadora se marcharon para así llegar a la tarde.

Mientras en el reino los príncipes menores…

-Donde está.-Grita enfadado, tanto que las marcas moradas hicieron aparición en sus pómulos, al igual que sus ojos no tenían ese color dorado, si no, una mirada roja profundo con sus orbes azul eléctrico.-calma aparecerán.-Dice el general conteniendo a su hijo de que desesperado por el asunto dañe a alguien o peor a sí mismo.

Luego de varias horas la joven exterminadora y la joven miko llegaron a la aldea dirigiéndose al reino pero antes de siquiera poder poner un pie fuera de la aldea ambas perdieron el conocimientos y quedaron solitarias hasta que un grupo de niños que jugaban por allí las vio y dieron aviso a sus padres y al dar se cuenta de quienes eran las llevaron inmediatamente al castillo.


	8. Chapter 8: confesiones

Confesiones

Les recuerdo chicos que Inuyasha & co. No me pertenece si no a la gran Rumiko- sama.

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos no pudiendo enfocar bien se sentó en el futón y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada reconociéndola como la habitación que compartía con Inuyasha. La sacerdotisa noto que era imposible que estén ahí ya que lo único que recuerda es que salían de la aldea y todo se volvió negro. La miko intentó pararse pero al notar fuertes dolores en sus brazos, piernas, hombros y pecho. Esto hizo se quedara sentada y coloque una mano dentro de la yukata que traía puesta y pudo sentir vendajes y cortes cicatrizándose.

Luego de varios intentos de tratar de ponerse en pie lo logró y llego hasta la puerta logrando abrirla entonces lo que no esperó ver era que Inuyasha estaba a punto de abrir la puerta ya que tenía la mano sosteniendo la puerta.

(Punto de vista de Kagome)

-Inuyasha- susurré por lo bajo al ser sorprendida por Inuyasha este no tenía la apariencia de siempre, ya que en ambos pómulos tenía dos líneas moradas y juraría que sus garras y colmillos estaban más grandes y largos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta el ambarino con mucha sequedad y enojo. Su voz era gruesa y mucho más ronca y lúgubre. Que me hizo dar un respingo.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué te escapaste sin decir nada?- Pregunta de la misma forma y antes de que dijera algo el ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de el quedándonos solos ósea a mi sin escapatoria. – No es de tu incumbencia ese tema.-Digo pero eso solo hace que lo enfurezca más.

-Como que no es de mi incumbencia, claro que lo es porque soy tu marido y tu eres mi esposa querida.-Dice en tono burlón la última palabra.-Si fueras mi marido me lo demostrarías que lo eres preocupándote por mí, estando conmigo, diciendo lo que sientes por mí, amándome.-Digo elevando la voz. Entonces él me toma por los hombros y me dice.- Que no me preocupo por ti, estuve buscándote todos estos días ¿para qué? Para encontrarte malherida. Como que no estoy contigo si siempre lo estoy.-dice, haciendo que me suelte de su agarre y una sonrisa irónica surque mis labios.- Así si te importara lo mas mínimo estarías siempre conmigo, me escucharías aunque sea me querrías, pero no tú estás, solo te sirvo para calentar tu cama por las noches, encima todo el día más ocupado intentando que mi hermana se fije en ti.-Digo muy enfadada.-Sabes que Kikyo nunca se quejaría, ya que ella no es una niña sin gracia, ya que ella es más educada y más madura, incluso es más guapa. Daría lo que fuera para que ella fuera mi esposa y no tú.-Dice mi esposo rompiendo mi corazón, pero no me quedaría callada no señor.-Pues vete con tu querida Kikyo, déjame sola que es lo que siempre haces, es abandonarme, siempre soy comparada con ella incluso mi padre lo hace, solo soy una sombra de la gran Kikyo. Nunca nadie se fija en mí por como soy, solo soy conocida por como la hermana menor de la gran Kikyo. Encima ahora que desaparezco unos días haces el papel de buen esposo cuando ¡yo no te importo!

(Punto de vista de Inuyasha)

"_Vete con tu querida Kikyo"._

"_Déjame sola que es lo que siempre haces, abandonarme."_

"_Solo soy una sombra de la gran Kikyo."_

"_Siempre me comparas con ella"._

"_¡Yo no te importo!"_

"_No te importo"._

"_Importo"._

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente en ese momento me sentí la peor escoria del mundo. Entonces la tomo de las muñecas y la acorralo contra la pared más cercana. Y la beso en los labios.-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso.-Digo yo con enojo y preocupación a la vez.-Tu no me amas lo acabas de decir.-Las palabras dichas por la sacerdotisa resonaron en mi cabeza muchas veces y si pensarlo dos veces estampé mis labios contra los carnosos y dulces de la princesa.-Sabes que lo que digo es una mentira es imposible que ella sea más bella que tu, lo que ocurre es que yo estaba preocupado y me puse muy mal al verte así de herida pero estás en todo el derecho en dudar de mi.-Digo y separándome un para ver su rostro que estaba empapado por las lagrimas.

La miko ve a los ojos de su esposo buscando algún rostro de duda pero ve que él no le miente, eso o es un buen actor, bueno no nos desviemos de la historia en que iba a ahora lo recuerdo. Entonces el colocó su cabeza en hueco del hombro de ella aspirando su aroma y besando su cuello para luego decir muy sonrojado.-Tal vez esta no es mi mejor confesión pero Kagome me he enamorado de ti desde que te vi, siempre te comparo con Kikyo buscando algo en lo que ella sea mejor pero ella no es el tipo de chica para mi, y eso era solo un capricho. Pero me he dado cuenta que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti.-Termina diciendo el hanyou mas rojo que su acostumbrado haori rojo. Entonces a ella se le escapan lágrimas de alegría y una sonrisa dulce. Y lo besa con mucho amor y dulzura en los labios, dejándolo sorprendido pero el inmediatamente corresponde gustosamente, mientras colaba sus manos por la yukata de ella.

Luego de esa gran noche de confesiones de pasión desenfrenada, se levanto temprano, se vistió y se marchó pero antes dejó a Inuyasha una carta.

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Estoy en la aldea el deber me llama perdón por no  
poder levantarme junto a ti pero debo ir a la aldea.  
Regresare pronto.  
_

_Te ama te esposa._

Lee Inuyasha esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para luego bajar a desayunar.

Mientras tanto la sacerdotisa recolectaba hierbas medicinales junto con los niños de la aldea mientras se encontraba en esa tarea tres figuras se hicieron presentes saludando a Kagome amablemente. -Tsakumi, Shurei, Tamiko. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Holaaa

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo

espero que les guste dejen reviews si les gustan

y perdón por hacerlos esperar pero no se me ocurría nada

y gracias a la ayuda de Peachilein pude escribir el nuevo cap

BEOSOS


	9. Chapter 9: viejas amigas

Viejas amigas.

Las sacerdotisas miraban serias a su amiga entonces cuando lo sacerdotisa que se encontraba buscando hierbas medicinales abandona su tarea y se pone de pie. Estas se abalanzan sobre ella abrazándola y felicitándola.-Cuando planeabas decirnos que te cásate, somos tus mejores amigas.-Dice la sacerdotisa de armadura.-Si es cierto Kagome-chan, cuando pensabas decirnos.-Dice la miko de vestimentas rojas y azules fingiendo enojo.

-Es que todo fue tan repentino, y además ustedes viajan por todos lados y por cierto ¿que hacen aquí?-Pregunta la sacerdotisa mientras buscaba algo en su manga.-Es que queríamos ofrecerte que hagamos nuestro próximo viaje todas juntas, las cuatro.-exclama la sacerdotisa castaña muy contenta.-está bien, acompáñenme.-Las mikos asienten y felices comienzan a seguir a su amiga.

Tamiko tenía el cabello hasta la cintura castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda. Ella era muy bonita y alegre. Sus vestiduras consistían en un haori azul y un hakama de color rojo. Todas tenían grandes poderes espirituales pero Kagome era la más poderosa de las cuatro.

Tsakumi era una chica de cabellos hasta las caderas, castaños un poco más claro que los de Tamiko, sus ojos eran de un color celeste grisáceo, era muy simpática y a veces impulsiva pero como Tamiko ambas eran muy amables y confiables.

Y por ultimo Shurei, sus ojos eran de un color marrón rojizo casi granate. Sus cabellos eran un poco más debajo de la cintura y completamente lacio. Sus ropajes consistían en un haori blanco, como el de Kagome. Una armadura y hombreras gruesas y firmes, y por último un hakama de color rojo. Ella es muy divertida y simpática aunque a veces podía ser más fría que el hielo.

Una vez en el castillo Kagome pide que la esperen en el comedor que ella ya iría para allí.

Pasó un rato bastante largo y la miko no bajaba preocupando a las otras mikos pero esperarían un poco más y si no baja ellas la harían bajar.

Mientras en la habitación de Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Inuyasha tengo que ir ¿qué les diré?

-Que no vas y punto.

Luego de seguir con una larga discusión Inuyasha a regañadientes luego de casi una hora de estar discutiendo el dio el brazo a torcer.

-Kagome-chan que ha ocurrido hace más de dos horas que te estamos esperando.-Dice fingiendo enojo Tamiko.-Lo lamento chicas por la tardanza y por cierto cuando partimos.

-Mañana.-Responden a la vez las tres sonrientes.

-Y donde pasaremos la noche.

-Nos han prestado una cabaña en una aldea cercana.-Responde Tamiko.

-Está bien, pero necesitamos que te lleves una yukata para dormir y un kimono como todas lo hacemos.-Dijo Shurei sonriente.

-Está bien.-dijo la sacerdotisa de ojos chocolates, para dirigirse a su habitación y luego volver con una clase de tela atada a su cintura en donde llevaba el kimono y la yukata.

-Vámonos.-Exclamaron las sacerdotisas a la vez con mucha alegría y emoción. Una vez que llegaron a la aldea Kagome se sorprendió es la misma aldea que ella protegía.

-Vamos a bañarnos.-Dice la miko de ropas blancas y rojas. Luego de hablar de cosas triviales mientras se bañaban decidieron que era hora de secarse e irse a la cabaña. Cuando ya estaban en la cabaña Shurei y Tamiko comenzaron a cocinar.

-Kagome-chan como sabías de las aguas termales.-Pregunta Tsakumi.

-Es fácil, yo protejo esta aldea.-Dijo con simpleza la miko. Todas asintieron y siguieron con lo que hacían.

Luego de comer todas se cambiaron quedando solo con la yukata de dormir luego de hablar de cómo sería su viaje todas se durmieron para despertarse temprano el día siguiente.

Luego de despertar desayunar algo rápido y vestirse emprendieron viaje, las mikos charlaban entre ella para acortar e viaje.

-A cuanto queda esa aldea de aquí medio día.-Dice Shurei con la vista fija en el suelo.-Entonces, debemos darnos prisa presiento que se avecina una tormenta.-Dice Kagome mirando como el cielo poco a poco va tornándose negro. Todas asienten y comienzan a aligerar el paso.-Han oído hablar alguna vez de la perla de shikon.-Pregunta Tamiko. Todas enmudecieron y asintieron, ¿a qué venía ese tema ahora?

-SI fue creada por la explosión del alma de la sacerdotisa Midoriko y las almas de miles de demonios.-Explica Tsakumi, mientras todas asienten.

Un poco antes de llegar a la aldea comenzó a llover y debido a esto las mikos debieron correr bajo la lluvia que caía sobre ellas sin piedad. Tenían que llegar a la aldea y rápido.

Al llegar a la aldea la lluvia ceso y allí pudieron bañarse para luego ir a una cabaña que les habían ofrecido los aldeanos. En la cabaña pusieron los Kimonos de miko sobre una extraña clase de tendedero para que se secaran, ellas vestían los Kimonos que habían traído para el viaje.

El que traía puesto Kagome era de una mezcla entre azul cobalto, azul marino claro y azul laguna, con pequeñas flores rojas y un gran obi rojo, con el cabello atado en una coleta floja, pero no como la de sacerdotisa sino más floja. Tamiko vestía un kimono rojo con flores rosadas claras y un obi rosado pálido, con el cabello suelto. Shurei llevaba puesto un Kimono negro con flores azules marino y un obi rojo con el cabello suelto. Y por ultimo Tsakumi quien vestía un Kimono rosa pálido con flores blancas y el obi rojo y el cabello atado en una coleta justa. Luego de comer siguieron charlando hasta quedarse dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente luego de un par de exorcismos ya era hora de partir.

Una vez en viaje.

-Tamiko a cuanto queda la otra aldea.-Pregunta Shurei mirando el cielo.

-un día.-Dice Tamiko muy seria.

-En marcha entonces.-Dicen a la vez las cuatro mikos.

Luego de viajar todo el día y descansar a la intemperie estaban no muy lejos de llegar pero tampoco muy cerca.

Mientras caminaban y charlaban de todo un poco la sacerdotisa de cabellos azabaches se detuvo en seco.-¿Qué pasa Kagome-chan?-Pregunta Shurei al ver a la sacerdotisa mirando hacia un punto indefinido. Y en ese preciso instante la sacerdotisa de ojos chocolate corre rapidamente siendo seguida por todas sus confundidas amigas comienza a bajar la velocidad hasta parar, siendo imitada por todas al instante que se posicionaron al lado de ella

-No puede ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holaaaaaaaaaa

Los he dejado con intriga bueno si quieren saber más, lean el próximo capitulo de mi historia


	10. Chapter 10: la perla de shikón

La perla de shikón

-Que ocurre Kagome-chan.-Pregunta Tamiko ya que era extraño ver a su amiga salir corriendo por quien sabe qué cosa.- Acaso no la sienten.-Pregunta Tsakumi desesperada por tanto misterio.-¿La energía maligna?-Pregunta Shurei seria y la miko asiente pero antes de que la miko pueda seguir explicando demonios se abalanzaron sobre ellas.

Pero antes de poder tocarlas estos desparecieron dejando ver a las cuatro sacerdotisas una al lado de la otra. Cada una empuñando firmemente su arma, Kagome su arco con el carcaj de flechas, Tsakumi una alabarda de doble filo con doble cuchilla, una en cada extremo de esta, Tamiko una espada y por ultimo Shurei dos espadas exactamente iguales parecidas a un machete.

-Valla no pierdes tus habilidades como sacerdotisa Kagome-chan.-Dice Tamiko mientras daba grandes estocadas.-Así es soy una sacerdotisa no puedo perder habilidades.-Dice seriamente la miko de cabello azabache.

Pasaron un poco más de quince minutos que les parecieron una eternidad para las mikos todas estaban débiles y heridas y para colmo los malditos demonios no desaparecían.

Todas las mikos estaban espalda con espalda armando un círculo cerrado entonces Kagome crea un campo de energía. Para sacar en su manga las cuentas del rosario y arrojarlas al aire, estas al instante estas fueron rodeadas por una llama sagrada de color azul. Ella junto sus manos en la misma pose que la otra vez para comenzar a recitar el cantico extraño que la otra vez, siendo imitada por todas las sacerdotisas. Y al instante todos los demonios se purificaron y la Sacerdotisa de blancas y rojas vestiduras callo respirando agitadamente mientas las demás mikos, la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Valla, Valla pero miren lo que tenemos aquí una rica cena.-Dijo de pronto la aparecida mujer cien pies de verdad se veía muy amenazante.-Kagome-Chan.-Dijeron a la vez las mikos tratando de hacer reaccionar a su mejor amiga, pero fue inútil y las tres mikos fueron perseguidas por el demonio por un largo rato hasta que Kagome recobró el sentido.

-Bájenme.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron a la vez.-Kagome estás muy herida.-Dijo Tamiko.-Si, lo sé.-Respondió la miko de ojos chocolate. Entonces estas la bajaron y vieron como ella tomo su arco y su última flecha que quedaba en el carcaj, y a punto estuvo un buen rato concentrando todo el poder espiritual que le quedaba mientras el demonio las acechaba y las miraba con ferocidad.-Acaso planeas purificarme, niña tus poderes ni alcanzan ni siquiera para matar a una mosca.-Dice con sorna la mujer cien pies.-No me subestime mujer cien pies, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.-Dice la miko apuntando a la demonio su voz era firme, segura y hasta te daba miedo de solo escucharla. Entonces la mujer extraña comenzó a reír, y las rodeo con su cuerpo tratando de aplastarlas. Si no se daba prisa serían aplastadas, Kagome sintió que tenía que soltar la flecha o si no todo su poder espiritual le quemaría la mano, destrozaría el arco y quedaría muy débil probablemente pierda el conocimiento pero una vez que acabe con el demonio estarán a salvo. Entonces la miko con sus últimas fuerzas recito un cantico mientras el gran aura sagrada que la rodeaba comenzaba a crecer y asfixiar al demonio ya que quiso atacarla con su cuerpo y este inmediatamente fue purificado por su aura entonces sintió que era hora de lanzar la flecha. El demonio se encontraba casi tocando el suelo a la otra orilla del pequeño arrollo donde se encontraban. La miko soltó l flecha y esta fue al ras del agua llegando a su destino atravesar el corazón del demonio de donde provenía una aura muy extraña era pura y a la vez contaminada pero lo averiguaría pronto, al ver como el demonio soltaba maldiciones y comenzaba a desintegrarse. Una vez que el demonio había sido purificado se dirigió con pasos torpes y débiles donde segundos atrás se encontraba el demonio cien pies, dándose cuenta que allí reposaba una clase de esfera de color lila claro. Se acercó a ella y la tomo con su mano derecha y en ese momento sus ojos se abriera con sorpresa.-Esto es…

-La perla de Shikón.-Dicen todas a la vez. En ese momento la miko que se encontraba agachada con la perla se paró para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero en ese momento un aura extraña y entonces la voz suave de una mujer se escucho.-Esta es la legendaria perla de Shikón tú sacerdotisa serás la única que podrá sentir su presencia y purificarla tú y nadie más. Tú serás la guardiana y protectora de la perla, Si la perla es destruida todos los que han sufrido por causa de esta conocerán la paz.-Entonces la figura de una mujer, una sacerdotisa para ser más exactos, "esta es Midoriko la legendaria sacerdotisa." Pensó Kagome mientras las demás la miraban repente la mujer tomo sus manos entre la suyas y las cerró comenzó a recitar un corto conjuro y al terminar este un brillo violáceo salió de los ojos fantasmagóricos de la antigua miko.-Recuerda tú y nadie más puede portar esta perla, protégela o habrá grandes consecuencias, tenlo presente.-dijo la miko para luego desaparecer, La miko de cabellos azabaches quedo mirando la nada para luego perder el sentido.

-Kagome-chan.-exclamaron todas a la vez socorriendo a su amiga. Luego fueron a la aldea que estaba a unos minutos de allí al parecer los demonios las atacaron solamente a ellas. Les dieron donde pasar la noche y luego de curar a Kagome ella comenzó a despertar.

-¿Donde estoy?-Preguntó somnolienta a sus amigas que se lanzaron a ella felices al ver que se encontraba bien. Pero algo ocurrió al abrir completamente los ojos no eran de su característico color chocolate sino eran de color azul. Todas quedaron perplejas.

-Kagome-chan.-Murmura una de las tres.-Tus ojos.-

-¿Qué?-Pregunta la miko.-Son azules. -Exclaman las tres jutas dándole un espejo a la aludida para que vea su nuevo cambio. Kagome abre los ojos como platos, sus ojos ya no eran más marrones chocolate sino azules marinos, aunque eran hermosos ya que se podía diferenciar tres colores diferentes. Azul cobalto, azul laguna y azul marino eran ojos extraños, muy extraños entonces recordó lo sucedido.

Tsakumi. Y la Perla.-Pregunta a la otra sacerdotisa y esta inmediatamente comienza a buscar entre sus ropas. Se sentía que la perla tenía un aura impura tendría que purificarla.-Ten.-Dice con voz firme la sacerdotisa, entregándole la perla impura a su guardiana. Al instante en el que ella tomo la perla se escucho la misma voz de la antigua miko.-Tus ojos han cambiado de color verificando que tú eres la guardiana de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, ya que este es un color nunca antes visto y esto confirma que eres un gran sacerdotisa, el color de tus ojos si la perla se destruye variará a veces serán chocolates y otras veces azules.-Y con esto la antigua miko desaparece.-La perla de Shikón, imposible.


	11. Chapter 11: Vuelta a casa

Les recuerdo que Inuyasha no me pertenece T-T, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Vuelta a casa

Pasaron dos meses desde que es la guardiana de la perla de shikón, siempre tiene que estar alerta ya que hay demonios por todos lados que quieren apoderarse de la perla. Ya era hora de volver al reino ya recorrieron todo el país pero se tardaron más debido a los demonios que siempre la acechaban.

Ya les faltaban tres días para volver al reino y despedirse de sus amigas. Las sacerdotisas charlaban animadamente mientras la otra miko miraba el horizonte desde la punta del peñasco, su cabello danzaba grácilmente debido a la brisa que se había hecho presente. La hermosa sacerdotisa de ojos azules de tonos variados se dirigió a sus amigas para unirse a la conversación. La perla la llevaba en un collar que era conformado por fragmentos de piedras blancas y en el centra la esfera de lo cuatro espíritus. Ahora la perla está más pura que nunca debido a eso los demonios no se acercan tanto ya que el aura es la perla es capaz de purificarlos.

Y así los días pasaron los días y estaban a un día de la aldea su gran aventura ya llegaba a su fin pero lo que no sabían era que esta recién comienza

-Kagome traes la perla.-Pregunta Shurei sacando de su ensoñación a su amiga. La oji-azul asiente y muestra el collar que colgaba de su cuello la perla era rodeada por un aura visible de varios colores anunciando su gran pureza. La sacerdotisa estaba ansiosa por llegar al reino pero no lo demostraba ya que tenía que ser fuerte y madura ya que no se es protectora de la perla más codiciada por todos los demonios del mundo.

-Tamiko cuanto falta porque ya hemos estado caminando por horas.-Se queja Tsakumi.-Solo faltan… mmmm… unas… dos horas y llegamos. -Dice Tamiko en respuesta a la pregunta formulada por Tsakumi.

"Shikón no Tama, la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, la esfera de los cuatro esperits, la perla de shikón. Son distintos nombres pero todos significan lo mismo. A que se refería Midoriko, la maldición eso fue lo que dijo pero cual". Pensó la miko agarrándose la cabeza.- ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?-Pregunto la miko indignada mientras sus amigas la veían con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca formaba una perfecta "O".-Kagome-chan.-Dijo Shurei un poco sorprendida por el extraño comportamiento claro últimamente lo era a veces era más fría de lo normal y otras veces siempre estaba en la luna.

Luego de explicar el por qué de la situación

Nos dirigimos a la aldea. Cuando estábamos llegando a la aldea estaba oscureciendo, teníamos que apresurarnos. Entonces las demás mikos no me quisieron acompañar al reino ya que ellas decían que sería mucha molestia que se quedarían en la aldea. A regañadientes acepte y me dirigí al palacio. Allí fui recibida con abrazos y besos. Fui a cambiarme ya que yo ya me había bañado en la aldea. Baje vistiendo un kimono blanco con flores celestes laguna y flores corales, y el cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta baja y suelta pero detrás de la oreja, no como el peinado de miko. Nadie había notado el nuevo color de mis ojos, pero ya era hora de decirles.

-Tengo que decirles algo a todos.-Dicho esto inmediatamente todos dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron fijamente para luego verme con sorpresa, y decidí contestar la pregunta silenciosa.

-yo…-Digo para luego aclarar mi garganta y poner la mirada decidida y firme.-Soy la guardiana de la perla de Shikón.-Dije mostrando la perla, la mirada de todos fue de mayor sorpresa aún.

-De donde sacaste eso.-Me pregunta con voz débil, mi esposo.-Me fue asignada por la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko.-Pensé que se burlarían de mi en cambio se pararon y me abrazaron.-Querida, si así es, te apoyaremos.

Fue una gran alegría para mí que me apoyaran, les conté como fue mi viaje, que hicimos, y por donde anduvimos. Y el por qué del color de mis ojos. Y así hasta que llego la hora de acostarnos. Lo que me pareció extraño que Inuyasha no se acostó conmigo si no me dijo que había olvidado algo y se fue así como si nada.

Al día siguiente me vestí y me fui junto con Sango rumbo a la aldea llevando la Shikón no Tama conmigo. Mientras charlábamos y mi hermana apreciaba y alagaba el color de mis ojos. Al llegar a la aldea fui a una pagoda, y deje a la pela de Shikón recé un rato y cuando la perla estaba completamente pura cree un campo impenetrable para nadie que no sea yo.

Luego seguimos charlando con Sango hasta que yo me paré en seco y sentí una presencia demoniaca apreté el fiero agarre de mi arco y tome una flecha del carcaj mientras tensaba el arco. Y solté la flecha viendo como de allí salen demonios y salen al rescate Shurei, Tamiko y Tsakumi.

Luego de acabar con los Youkais nos dirigimos a las aguas termales yo sentí una presencia conocida, era Inuyasha. Decidí no darle importancia y seguí charlando con Sango, Shurei, Tamiko y Tsakumi animadamente. Luego de un rato nos vestimos y yo las guié a la hermosa cascada, donde yo iba a meditar. Seguimos charlando y paseando por los alrededores para luego sentarnos sobre unas rocas. allí terminamos de contar todo nuestro viaje y así sin darnos cuenta ya habías anochecido y tuvimos que iir al castillo.

Y así fue nuestra vuelta a casa.


	12. Chapter 12: Entrenamiento

Lamentablemente Inuyasha & co. No me pertenecen si no a Rumiko-sensei

Entrenamiento.

Estaba en un peñasco observando la vista que tenía. Era un día hermoso no había nada que pudiera empeorarlo. Pero entonces siento una energía maligna y veo que eran demonios que se dirigían a la aldea. Si nada podría arruinar este día. (Que se note el sarcasmo). Fui corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron. Al llegar noto que todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos detrás de Inuyasha, Sango y Kikyo. Esperen que carajos hacía Kikyo ahí, bueno no importaba. –Inuyasha.- Grito llamando la atención del platinado, mientras me dirija al grupo de gente.-Llegas tarde Kagome.-Me dice mientras atacaba a los demonios.-Lo siento.- Digo para parar mi loca carrera y tomar una flecha del carcaj, para tensar el arco y disparar. Y así mientras los demonios desaparecían, pero por alguna razón mis poderes se debilitaron. Maldición. En ese momento veo como Los aldeanos nos agradecían y se retiraban hacia sus hogares._ Sango-chan ven acompáñame.-Digo tomando de la mano a Sango esta asiente y cuando llegamos a las aguas termales comprende a lo que me refería y se comienza a desvestir yo hice lo mismo y nos metimos en el agua.

- últimamente nos atacan muchos demonios.

-Sí, mis poderes de sacerdotisa sagrada se están debilitando.

-pude verlo, al disparar tu podías purificar a más de cien demonios con una sola flecha, pero ahora vi que destruiste muy pocos.

-Tal vez sea por el cansancio cada vez nos atacan más demonios. Me parece que nos estamos acercando a una guerra.

-Sí, cada vez los demonios nos acechan más.

-Pero desde la aparición de la esfera todos los demonios han incrementado.

Luego de esta corta charla ambas salimos del baño y caminamos hacia la aldea pero había algo muy peculiar allí.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto al ver al gentío que se había acumulado en la mitad de la aldea.-Sacerdotisa es que hay una joven buscándola diciendo que es la hija de Reina Kyoko.-Dice el aldeano con preocupación.- ¿Y qué hay con eso?-Pregunte yo .-Véalo usted misma sacerdotisa.-En ese momento el se hizo a un lado mostrando a una joven de unos dieciséis años con el cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda años vestía un Kimono amarillo con flores anaranjado y tenía una espada en su cintura. Entonces me dirigía hacia ella y veía como estaba ¿Coqueteando? Con un joven muchacho.- ¿A qué has venido?- Pregunto con voz firme.-Vengo para que me entrene como Sacerdotisa ya que soy muy poderosa.-Dijo ella con arrogancia así que estudié su aura para ver si era cierto pero no había nada no tenía poderes espirituales.-Lo siento no puedo. –Respondí dándome media vuelta y comencé a caminar para irme. –Espere. ¿Por qué? Si yo tengo unos grandes poderes y soy muy buena y… y…. y….- Dijo ella intentando retenerme cosa que fue inútil. Pero me paro en seco y la veo por sobre mi hombro.-No puedes ser una sacerdotisa, no tienes poderes espirituales y eso es lo esencial para serlo.-Dicho esto me doy media vuelta y sigo caminado.-Tú, me hablas de poderes espirituales cuando no los tienes, por favor tienes que entrenarme te guste o no.-Dijo con burla y arrogancia la muchacha mientras una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba por sus finos labios. Todos los aldeanos jadearon de asombro nunca nadie se había atrevido a insultar a la sacerdotisa más poderosa del mundo. Decidí darle una oportunidad. Seguí caminando esperando que ella me siguiera pero en vez de eso recibo un chillido de su parte.- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Me dijo ella la voz le salió tan aguda y chillona que me hizo un poco de gracia. Me detengo y Miro por sobre mi hombro.-a entrenarte a donde más.-Digo esbozando una leve sonrisa, ella sonrío y me siguió. Pero antes tome un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas para que ella pudiese entrenar. Caminamos hacia el Goshimboku el viaje fue silencioso pero no incomodo. Al llegar me detuve de golpe. –Hitomi, ¿cierto?- Ella asintió. –Muy bien toma tu arco y…- Digo pero no puedo seguir ya que soy interrumpida por Hitomi.-Perdona por lo que dije en la aldea lo que ocurre era que quería que me entrenaras.-Me dijo ella apenada.-Descuida quería probar tu carácter lo más extraño es que no puedo sentir tu poder espiritual.-Digo yo mientras la miraba interrogante.-Lo que ocurre es que mi madre me dijo que tengo que ocultar mi aura.-Me dijo mientras yo asentía.-Pero mi aura no supera la suya sacerdotisa.-dice ella sonriente.-¿Desde cuándo me tratas de usted? No me gusta trátame de tú que tengo solo dos años más que tú.- digo para luego seguir charlando un poco más.

-¿Hitomi que con que arma quieres practicar primero?

-Por el arco.

-Muy bien, ven aquí. ¿Sabes la posición para tomar el arco?

Ella asiente y toma el arco lo tensa y dispara. La flecha no clavó en el árbol si no en el suelo. Uf esto sería difícil. Pero bueno con práctica le irá bien.

Y así pasaron los días y Hitomi comenzó a mejorar con el arco. Esa tarde nos encontrábamos en el Goshimboku ella practicaba y lanzaba la flechas cada vez lo hacía mejor. Pero ya es tiempo de practicar con la Katana.-Hitomi ya es tiempo de que utilicemos la Katana.- la castaña asiente ella saca su espada mientras que yo saco la mía la espada era du un color plata mientras que la empuñadura era dorada con un rubí incrustada en esta. Luego del duro entrenamiento ella ya estaba lista para luchar ya era toda una sacerdotisa.

Llegamos a la aldea yo me despedí de ella y me dirigí a la pagoda de la perla medité un rato y me fui rumbo al castillo. Al llegar me dirigí hacia la habitación salude a Inuyasha co un leve beso en los labios y me acosté en el futón. Y poco a poco me quedé dormida.

Me desperté y sentí alguien a mi lado y vi que era Inuyasha le di en beso en la frente y me levante. Pude sentir toda la tensión en el castillo así que Sango y yo bajamos con nuestros trajes de guerra.-Kagome, Sango debo informarles que los demonios del norte y Sur se aliaron para destruirnos eso quiere decir que…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola,

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen por el anterior capitulo espero que disfruten mi historia.


End file.
